


The Morning Routine

by AlexaNDYE



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lazy Morning, sounds like a morning routine for him, wish there was sex in this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Pepper, and their daily morning routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Where do you think you’re going?” Tony asked lazily, as he popped out from underneath the sheets. Pepper smirked; she had just finished slipping on her heels. Her blazer was waiting for her in the living room, as was her purse. She was dressed in a grey blouse and a black skirt. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and curled at the end, giving her that irresistible and firm look Tony has always loved.

Tony wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her back, and into his bare chest. He pressed a light kiss against her neck and hummed in delight. She smirked and tried not to giggle, but his lips against her neck made it tough. She always loved feeling his lips against her skin, especially when it switched between the warm feeling of his lips to the rough, tickling feeling of his goatee.

“I’m going to work.”

“Don’t.” He breathed hotly against her ear, hugging her tighter to his chest. Pepper grinned and glanced at him, noticing his small smile and soft, wandering eyes.

“Don’t?” She repeated, questioningly.

“Yeah.” He muttered lowly, exhibiting a soft hum that made her shiver, before he pressed a kiss to the spot below her ear.

“Don’t run your company, and keep it alive while you’re off saving the world and building Iron Man suits with the money its making?” Pepper asked, turning around in his arms to face him.

Tony nodded casually and briefly pressed his lips against hers. “We can sell the company—or give it to that nice man across the street—“

“—You mean the homeless man that dares everyone to hit him with a quarter?” She asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“We can use the money to buy a house in Venice.” He continues cutely, running his hands up and down her waist, massaging it gently. “We can settle down, have a couple kids, and maybe a few pets.”

Pepper laughed. “And what about Iron Man?” His kids comment didn’t faze her; she was used to them. After Tony got the shrapnel surgically removed, he’s been joking (or not… who knows?) about settling down somewhere nice.

“Oh, he’ll still be around.” He growled lowly, before kissing her neck and sucking lightly at a couple spots. “In more ways than one.” He pumped his eyebrows at her, suggesting much more.

Pepper pressed her hand against his chest, feeling the scars from his surgery against her fingers. “Down boy,” She warned him. She didn’t want him to ruin her neatly pressed outfit so soon into the morning. There have been countless times when she’s had to iron them twice, sometimes even more, because of his early morning kisses and wandering hands.

He smiled widely and leaned in to kiss her, but she moved away from his lips. He frowned and pouted in response.

“Honey, I have to get to work.” Pepper tried to tell him.

He didn’t care. “Work can wait. My name is on the building, after all.”

She leaned back and smiled. “You never stop, do you?”

“Nope.” He smiled. “It’s always exciting to see if you’ll stay an extra hour or two to spend the morning with me.” He leaned in to nuzzle her neck with his nose, and pressed a small kiss to her shoulder. “So…” He let his hand slowly drift down her thigh, suggesting and promising many things if she stayed with him.

“No.” She laughed, swatting at his hand. “I have a bunch of paperwork waiting for me in my office, and I promised to get it done today.”

Tony hummed in disappointment, but he always had ways of convincing her otherwise. “Why don’t you spend the morning with me and take the paperwork home?” He planted another kiss against her soft skin. “And then we can do the paperwork together.”

She smiled warmly at his notions, feeling his hands run along her arm and stop at his hand to tangle their fingers together. He held her hand tightly and kissed it. “I feel like paperwork is a metaphor for something.” She deadpanned. “Everything seems like a metaphor from you.”

He chuckled and replied softly, “I can’t help myself when I’m around you.”

Pepper untangled their fingers and got up from the spot against his warm bare chest. “Which is why…” She began, pushing against his chest again when she felt his arms snake out to pull her back in. He smirked playfully and leaned away from her. “…I am going to work.”

“You’re no fun.” He pouted.

“Oh please. I’ve let you have _fun_ countless times before. I just have a lot of work to do this time.”

He raised an eyebrow at her in curiosity. “So, if you didn’t have work…?”

“If I didn’t have work to do? Well…” She leaned in slowly and pressed her lips against his ear. He gasped sharply as his jaw dropped from the intimate gesture. She nibbled lightly on his earlobe before pulling away to observe the expression on his face, and what she saw was exactly what she was aiming for.

“Right.” He recovered with a nod, obviously flustered. “Well, I’ll be here. Waiting.”

Pepper began to walk away. “And please don’t greet me naked at the elevator, again.”

“What?” He smirked. “Why not? I thought you liked that.”

“I did.” She turned for a moment to smile slyly at him. “But, Bruce didn’t.”

Tony groaned at the remembrance. “It’s _our_ private elevator. I don’t know why you let other people in there.” She laughed before walking away.


	2. The Morning Routine, Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened when Tony greeted Pepper at the elevator, naked.

“Do you really have to leave, Pepper?” Tony whined lowly. He sounded like a hurt puppy that was about to be abandoned by his closest friend. His head hung off the edge of the bed while his arms dangled.

He watched her walk from the closet, to the bedroom, back to the closet, and back to the bedroom. Her perfume lingered in the air and tickled his nose; it smelled like home to him.

“Yes, I have to leave.” Pepper replied hastily, walking out of the bathroom and putting on her earrings. “There is a company with your name on it, and it’s about to land a pretty big contract for our green project.”

Tony furrowed his eyebrows and turned over onto his back. He mindlessly ran his hand along the scars in the middle of his chest, where the arc reactor used to be. “But, I thought I was the solution to the green project.”

Pepper smiled and made the final adjustments to her earrings before sitting down on the bed beside him. She laid her hand on top of his and replied, “You are, but we still need a building to house all of _this_.” She squeezed his hand that was over his heart.

Tony grinned wildly. He loved her little heartwarming compliments. “When will you be home?” He was anxious to show how much he loved her.

Pepper released his head and cupped his cheek, stroking it lovingly with her thumb. “The usual time.”

He kissed her palm softly before he felt her hand slide away. It was a small gesture of affection, one she loved so very much. “Six or seven?”

“Why?” She smiled warmly. “Should I be expecting something?”

“Maybe.” He teased.

Pepper laughed and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. She pulled away, but only slightly. “I’ll see you later.” She kissed him once more and got off the bed.

His lips tingled from the feeling of hers; he smiled widely and leaned his head back to watch her upside down figure saunter away. “Call me if you’re bored.” He cooed. He could tell she smirked without even seeing it.

JARVIS announced Pepper’s approach to their private elevator five minutes after 6PM. Tony knew how much she loved sex after work, mostly because it was a stress relief. He stripped himself of his jeans and boxers, and then his shirt and socks. He was completely naked.

“Um, Sir—“ JARVIS began.

“Mute.” Tony didn’t even skip a beat. “It’s supposed to be a surprise, JARVIS, and we all know you’re not good with surprises.”

Tony walked out into the living room and in front of the elevator doors. He looked up at the number on the panel above the doors and watched the numbers slowly close in on the penthouse level.

 _Position_ , he thought. _What’s a position that would scream ‘sex, now!’?_ He came up to the elevator doors, placed his hand on the spot next to the doors and leaned forward, placed his other hand on his hip, and spread his legs out a bit. He played with his expression a bit, and ended up keeping a raised eyebrow, bedroom eyes, and a small smirk.

His position and expression oozed sex appeal, and he had so much of it show. He had a hunch Pepper wouldn’t be able to resist him when she saw him, so he had to think up of a one liner before she jumped him.

Within a few seconds, the elevator binged, signaling Pepper’s arrival. The doors began to open.

“Hey, Honey. Want to have mind blowing sex on the—“ His eyes widened when he saw that she was not alone. “—Bruce!”

“Tony!” Bruce shrieked, clasping his hand over his eyes.

She stared at his chest and then his crotch area with an open mouth, realizing that he was nude. “Tony!” She gasped.

Tony immediately covered his privates with his hands, and scooted to the side. “Pepper!”

“What the hell!?” Pepper yelled, walking out from the elevator.

“Um... I’m going to let you deal with this while I go wash my eyes out.” Bruce said, quickly pressing the button to the other floors. He didn’t care which floor, he just wanted to leave.

“I cannot _believe_ you. What were you thinking, Tony?” She asked sternly, angrily staring at him while the elevator doors closed behind her.

Tony flashed a shit eating grin. “I was thinking about you... naked.”

“You are incorrigible.” Her nostrils flared as she stomped off towards their bedroom.

Tony followed her. “Wait, what about the mind blowing sex?” She didn’t answer. “Pepper?” He frowned. “Honey? Don’t leave me hanging.” He snickered at his own double edged comment. 


End file.
